


Cucurbita Pepo

by pat_t



Series: Darkness [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult content for male/male slash, language, some violence, DM/M, this is a companion piece to Blood Bath and Touche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucurbita Pepo

**Author's Note:**

> Kink. Don't try this at home.

Seacouver  
One week after Halloween

Duncan MacLeod lifted the gate to the elevator and stepped inside the loft. He smiled and looked around as his lover's presence wrapped around him like silk. And then did a double take when he spotted the oldest immortal sitting cross legged on the living room floor. Sitting _naked_ and cross legged on the living room floor. With a large throbbing erection pointing straight towards the ceiling while he spooned out the insides of a large pumpkin.

Duncan opened his mouth to speak, then closed it quickly, debating which question he wanted to ask first.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping all day, MacLeod?" Methos looked up at him with a smirk and continued to fill a large bowl with the pumpkin's innards.

Duncan shook his head and smiled. "Methos, what are you doing?" He took his coat off and laid it across the couch before moving to stand in front of his lover.

Methos stopped what he was doing and looked up incredulously. "What does it look like I'm doing, Mac?"

It looks like you're carving a pumpkin, smart ass. But, why are you carving a pumpkin? Halloween was a week ago."

"Ah, but I missed Halloween, remember? Something about being held by demons and tortured. Didn't get to go trick or treating, or carve my pumpkin. So, I'm doing it now." Methos shrugged innocently and continued to hollow out his pumpkin.

Duncan stared at him a moment longer while debating if he wanted to tread further into this conversation with his aggravating partner.

Methos had finished cleaning out the pumpkin, all the seeds sifted carefully out to the side, and picked up a knife to start carving out its face.

'What the hell' Duncan thought and forged on. "Well, I guess that makes sense, but why are you sitting there naked?"

"Um?" Methos looked up at him and smiled. "Because it's a messy job, Mac, and I didn't want to get my clothes dirty."

Duncan stared down at his lover a moment longer, his eyes zoned in on the large erection waving up at him from between Methos' legs. "Humph-humph." He cleared his throat. "Why do you have an erection?"

Methos stopped carving and looked up with a smirk. "Because..." He lifted the carving knife and waved it in the air. "I'm horny."

Duncan laughed. "Methos, that's fairly obvious. Why are you sitting there naked, carving a pumpkin and getting horny?" Damn, the man could be exasperating.

Methos sighed dramatically and looked up once again. "Because carving a pumpkin can be very erotic, Mac." Methos laid down the knife and placed his long fingered hands on the outside of the pumpkin. "Feel the texture of the pumpkin's skin, Duncan." Methos said the words slowly as he caressed the outside of the pumpkin with both his hands.

Duncan felt a shiver move up his spine and tingle down his extremities as he watched the long fingers stroke the pumpkin sensuously. His own cock began to stir and fill, and he squatted down to place himself closer to his lover's level on the floor.

Methos looked at him from under long lashes and continued in a soft baritone. "The feel of the knife in your hand as you claim the pumpkin; make it your own." Methos placed a long finger into the bowl. He stroked through the soft pumpkin innards and closed his eyes. "Ever let yourself just feel, Duncan? Close your eyes and let all your other senses experience the moment?" He opened his eyes and met Duncan's gaze. "Smell it, feel it, taste it."

Methos lifted out his finger, now coated with pumpkin and brought it to the head of his cock. He circled the head with his finger, spreading the pumpkin before pausing at the slit to add his oozing precome to the mix. Keeping his eyes firmly on Duncan's face, he lifted his finger and brought it to his mouth, inserted it and sucked gently.

Duncan felt his cock jump in his jeans and sucked in a deep breath. "Methos." He breathed the word hard, feeling the air expel from his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath.

Methos kept his eyes locked on Duncan's face and reached his hand into the bowl to scoop up a larger amount of pumpkin onto his fingers.

Duncan licked his lips and followed Methos' hand with his eyes. He saw the pumpkin coated fingers wrap around Methos' throbbing shaft and stroke, spreading the orange pumpkin up the length before stroking across the head with a sensuous glide. His own jeans had become too tight, and he reached down with one hand to unzip them, releasing his own hardness into the air.

Methos had closed his eyes and thrown back his head as he continued to stroke, a knowing smile playing at his lips as the sound of Duncan's zipper ripped through the stillness of the room. The room was quiet, save for Methos' gasps and moans as he stroked faster, the slurping sound between skin and pumpkin serenading them almost obscenely.

Duncan watched Methos' hand stroke, saw the drops of precome ease from his lover's slit to mix with the pumpkin sliding over his cock head. Duncan heard a low moan, and started when he realized it was coming from his own throat, as his breathing became more labored and his own cock throbbed in sympathy.

He stopped thinking and let his body take over as he leaned forward and grasped Methos' hips tightly with his hands. He heard Methos groan, long and hard, when his mouth enclosed the pumpkin-coated head of Methos' cock. He sucked the organ lightly and flicked his tongue around the crown, tasting pumpkin, salt and a flavor he could only describe as _Methos._

Methos' hips thrust upwards under his hands and he allowed the movement. Methos' cock slid into Duncan's mouth and hit his throat with a glide of silky flesh, tangy pumpkin and hard arousal.

Duncan licked and sucked Methos' cock, his own hips thrusting forward, his cock searching for a heat and pressure of its own. Duncan sped up the movements of his mouth and tongue, feeling Methos' thrusts meet his urgency until strong arms were pushing him away, and he fell backwards, his lips swollen, his chest heaving and sweaty, and his cock bouncing in the air between his open zipper.

He looked over at Methos who had fallen forwards towards the floor, supporting his upper body with his arms. His eyes were closed as he panted, his muscles taut as he struggled to pull back from his imminent orgasm.

"Methos." Duncan reached towards his lover and moaned.

"Wait." Methos panted and reached out to touch Duncan's hand. "Take off your clothes, love."

Duncan smiled widely and reached for his tee shirt, pulling it upwards and off in one smooth movement. He kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants and underwear quickly, until he was naked. A roll forwards, and he had Methos in his arms, their lips open and moving together in a searing kiss as their tongues slid together in the moist heat.

Duncan was being pushed forward until he was flat on his back, an extremely aroused and predatory Methos lying skin to skin on top of him, their erections grinding together with every rotating movement of their hips.

Suddenly the weight was gone, replaced by cool air as Methos lifted off and away from him. Duncan moaned and opened his eyes, lying back with a smile when his lover returned to his side, a pillow held firmly in his hand. Then, he was covered once again--warmth and sweat and hard muscles covering him completely as his mouth was devoured hungrily.

He met the kiss with his own passion, challenging the tongue in his mouth, chasing it away before flicking it back teasingly. Their mouths tore apart and they took hungry gulps of air. Duncan felt hot breath against his ear and he shivered when a deep accented voice whispered across his skin.

"Roll over."

Duncan complied without thinking, flopping face down and twitching his ass playfully when the pillow was placed under his hips to lift his buttocks into the air and cushion his aching cock.

He felt the slide of skin as Methos slithered downwards, stroking his back, his waist, and finally settling on his ass. Methos' fingers dipped into his crease and stroked, caressing the puckered skin surrounding his anus. He moaned low and deep when Methos' hot tongue touched his opening and flicked inside. He felt his opening quiver against the onslaught and he ground his cock into the pillow to increase the friction.

Then the heat was gone and he thrust backwards, aching for his lover's touch, relieved when he heard a throaty chuckle and a warm hand stroked his ass cheek reassuringly.

Duncan waited, his breath held in anticipation, until he felt his cheeks being parted once again. His cock jerked, its swollen, engorged head wet and slippery, when the cool creamy pumpkin was fingered into his ass hole. The heat and pressure from Methos' finger seared him as it pressed inwards, stroking him inside, pressing, reaching. Finding -- and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his body from his center.

"God, Methos. Please...." He was moaning and begging, his sweaty face buried in his hands. Then the pressure was gone and replaced once again with the light coolness of pumpkin. Duncan was shivering, grinding his cock into the too soft pillow, unable to get the friction he needed against his aching organ.

Methos lapped at his hole, retrieving the pumpkin with his tongue, until Duncan was once again on fire, hearing himself whimper, pleased when he heard the same sounds escaping his lover's throat.

A pair of strong hands pulled on Duncan's hips and he complied with the unspoken request and rolled over. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of the man hovering over him. He looked into hazel eyes, dark with lust--smiled at the sight of the perfect nose, and soft lips, now swollen from their kisses.

Duncan closed his eyes and lifted his legs onto Methos' shoulders, arranging himself for his lover's cock.

"Duncan." The voice was smoky and dark, sending little jolts of electricity across his nerves. Duncan opened his eyes and watched as Methos reached into the bowl once again, and covered his straining erection. He took a deep breath and bore down, ready, needing...and let it out, disappointment coloring his tone.

"Methos, dammit. Get your cock in me now."

He groaned anew when he heard the sound of his own voice, meaning to command, and hearing only pleading instead.

A smile quirked Methos' lips, before he reached out and took Duncan's hand, placing a kiss on the palm before directing it to the bowl of pumpkin. Duncan felt the soft texture between his fingers and scooped it up, allowing Methos to direct his pumpkin coated palm to his own cock.

Duncan wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. He closed his eyes, and took his pleasure in his other senses. He could smell the slight tang of pumpkin and arousal in the air. Felt the velvety touch of pumpkin under his hand, sliding against the silk of his foreskin as he stroked the thick length of his shaft. He gasped when he felt a pressure push against his opening and accepted it, opened to it, rejoicing with the fullness as it claimed him.

The pressure was building and he groaned loudly. His strokes were coming harder and faster, matching the hard thrusts in his ass.

He heard Methos' cries, echoing his own ecstasy as his lover's cock brushed across his gland with every thrust. He felt himself peaking and tensed, feeling Methos tense and still as well. A heartbeat passed between them, Methos' open mouth pressed to his as they shared a breath--and exploded.

They clutched one another tightly--fingers digging into sweaty flesh--muscles tense and straining--and they came long and hard.

~~~~~~

Duncan rolled over onto his mate, effectively pinning him to the floor. "We're a mess." He laughed before kissing Methos squarely on the nose.

"Um, yeah. I'd say so. Shower?"

"Shower." Duncan rose up and pointed towards the half carved pumpkin. "Where are you going to put that when it's finished?"

Methos looked at Duncan incredulously with a smile dancing around his lips. "Don't be daft, man. No one puts out a pumpkin after Halloween."

Methos laughed, jumped up, and ran towards the bathroom, stopping just outside the entrance to turn back towards Duncan, who was still pointing towards the mess on the floor while sputtering incoherently.

"Coming?"

 

 

Finis

 


End file.
